1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric adapter, and in particular to an electric adapter having dual plugs for mating different sockets of an electric main.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chargers for charging electrical appliances having built-in rechargeable batteries are commonly known, such as mobile phones and electric shavers. The chargers have a plug for connection with a wall outlet or a socket of an electric main. However, since the wall outlet or electric socket is of different designs in different areas/countries and since the voltage of the electric main of different areas/countries is different, a charger designed for a particular area is in general not suitable for use in other areas/countries. Chargers or electrical appliances equipped with an electric adapter having two different plugs are available in the market for overcoming the problem. Such an electrical adapter comprises a primary plug having blades arranged for a particular type of electric socket and a secondary plug having blades arranged for another type of electric socket.
The conventional electric adapter comprises only two blades for respectively engaging two receiving slots of the corresponding socket. It is, however, noted that besides the two slots, electric sockets in some areas/countries comprise an additional control slot for conduction of power supplied to the other two slots. If no blade is received in the control slot, power is not allowed to be supplied to the socket. The conventional dual-plug electric adapter is not capable to be used with such a three-slot electric socket.
Some of the electrical appliances are provided with a socket for connection with a plug type connector. Conventionally, an electrical adapter is provided with a socket for connection with an electric appliance. Such a conventional electric adapter does not include a plug for the electric appliances and is thus not suitable for such electric appliances.
It is thus desired to provide an electric adapter for overcoming the above problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electric adapter having two plugs for selectively connecting with sockets of different kinds, an additional blade member being provided for a control slot of a further different type of socket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric adapter having a plug type outlet for connection with an electric appliance to supply power thereto.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an electric adapter comprising a casing defining an interior space. The casing forms a socket having at least first and second slots for receiving an external plug. A circuit board is fixed in the interior space and includes first and second conductive members substantially corresponding to the first and second slots of the socket for electrically engaging first and second blades of the external plug. First and second pairs of conductive, resilient leaves are formed on the circuit board and respectively and electrically connected to the first and second members. A plug portion is accommodated in the cavity. The plug portion includes a primary plug movably received in the cavity. The primary plug has first blades for engaging an external socket. The primary plug also has first conductive pads electrically connected to the first blades. The primary plug is movable between a non-operative position and an operative position where the first conductive pads electrically engage the first pair of conductive leaves of the circuit board. The plug portion also includes a secondary plug having second blades for engaging a different external socket. The secondary plug has second conductive pads electrically connected to the second blades. The secondary plug is movable between a non-operative position and an operative position where the second conductive pads engage the second pair of conductive leaves of the circuit board. In addition, a cable is fixed to the circuit board and extends beyond the casing. The cable has a remote end forming a plug type connector for connection with a socket of an electric appliance.